The present invention relates to a housing for laser apparatus to which a coolant is supplied and which includes electrical supply lines.
Housings are known for enclosing commercially available laser apparatus mounted on an optical bench. The feed and discharge lines for the coolant and the electrical supply lines extend into the interior of the housing beside the optical bench. Maintenance and operation of the laser apparatus are impaired by the freely arranged inlets and outlets for the coolant and by the lines for the electrical supply. The volume occupied by such a housing is excessive for a number of applications due to the space required for the supply lines. For laser apparatus, a stiff mounting surface is needed which resists twisting and bending. In conventional apparatus, this is achieved by a sufficiently thick plate.